In recent years there has developed an increasing usage of goblet-type receptacles, such as, for example, brandy sniffers, cordial glasses and wine glasses. Due to the nature of goblet-type receptacles, that is, their often long and relatively thin stem and broad base, goblet-type receptacles are often very fragile and very prone to breakage if not stored properly. Furthermore, goblet-type receptacles are often made of fine leaded glass and cut crystal which makes them expensive and enhances the need for proper storage.
At present, there has not been available on the market a goblet-type receptacle holder for home usage. Goblet-type receptacle holders utilized in commercial spirits dispensing establishments are generally made of laminated wood (plywood) or other wood strips which are permanently mounted and often bulky and space consuming. Obviously, the commercial type of goblet-type receptacle holder is not suitable for home usage where easy mounting and relocation of the holder, space utilization, and low cost are primary considerations.